if team rocket capture all of ash's pokemon
by RealCreepercraft
Summary: if team rocket is successful,what would happen
1. ch1

'Hah!After years of hard work,we finally captured Pikachu.Ash shouted,'nooooooooooooooo!!!!''Nooo,all of my pokemons...Captured by team rocket...What am i going to do...''Its to late ,kid.Your pokemons are ours!' 'Give me back myy pokemon!!' Team Rocket answered'Nope, mabye,next time.'. 'Oh i forgot to mention something...' 'What?You nasty bitches!!' 'We will brainwash all your pokemon,including Pikachu and Greninja.I am sure that you will not hurt your own pokemons,right?Hahaha!Prepare to fight them!All the years of hard work now turns into ashes.Just like your name,Ash!I love this secne soooo much without you and your fucking pikachu wrecking our plans,our road to dominate the world would be much easier,you dick.'

'Bye,have a great time!catch some magikarps and battle with your "trusty" pikachu!'.The team rocket flew away with their balloon. Ash muttered to himself'What am i going to do now...to stop the evil and hidieous team rocket...'

At the team rocket lab,Team Rocket gave all the ash's pokemon to boss Giovanni.'Here,boss,are Ash's well-trained pokemon.''hmm...their ivs and evs are pretty high...bring the brainwashser. do the process 3 times to prevent it from a fail...

Meanwhile,ash went back to Pallet town to find his mom. His mom asked'where is you Pikachu?' 'Captured ...by team rocket.''I guess i will have to train a starter all over again.I may stay here a while...'

 **C** ** _ould ash get his pokemon back,or team rocket controlls all of ash's pokemon?Stay tuned and comment down below._**

 ** _[ end of chapter 1]_**


	2. Regaining strength

After Ash suffered that huge loss,despite his normal postitive attiude ,he didn't eat much nor try to catch some other pokemon to get pikachu back. His mother tries to comfort him but it didn't work.

Meanwhile team rocket,was training ash's pokemon.'Muk ,use sludge bomb!Laparas,use water pulse!'shouted Jessie. 'Ash's pokemon are really op.Thats why he made it this far.Harharhahar...'

Ash strolled along a little path in Pallet town.He stared at the water for a long time.Suddenly a huge voice shouted.'Hah,Ash,want to have your pokemon back?Then destroy all my pokemon then i may give u back 1 of them!'said James,on the air balloon. 'Okay!I accept the challenge from you stupid bitches!''Meet me at here tommorow!'Then team rocket flew away on their balloon. Ash started catching pokemon and training them.He can't go to far places to catch rare and powerful pokemon. Since he doesn't have much time,he went to Virdian forest,to catch some pokemon.

He captured a weedle,a caterpie, a pidgey and a metapod.He trained them very hard at the backyard of his home.'Caterpie,use string shot!Pidgey,use tackle...'He trained for hours and hours.Unfortunately,these pokemons are known to be weak.By dawn,team rocket came and prepared for the battle.

 **Could Ash be successful here?Could he get back one of his pokemon?Stay tuned to see the next chapter!** thx


	3. the intense battle

After dawn,the battle between the Ash and team rocket has begun.James said'Let's do 2v2.I will use two pokemons and you use two.Fair?'Ash said,'Alright!''Sceptile,Pikachu,I choose you!'Ash was shocked.He murmured 'Even Pikachu,my best friend...was brainwashed?!I must save him!''Pidgey,Metapod,I choose you!!.e attack your Pikachu!lololol...''These bastards...Pidgey,use wing attack against sceptile.Metapod,use poison fang!' 'You think you can stop me huh?you're wrong!!Secptile,use giga drain!Pikachu use iron tail.' Although Sceptile and Pikachu seem to forget all their memories,Ash still believed that they still remember him and their memories together.So Ash didn't use all of his pokemon's strength.Instead,he waited for them to think of all of the memories.The battle is still going on.Both sides use a lot of attacks.But it remained a draw.However,Ash's pokemon are much weaker than James'.Also Ash just started training them,so they don't have a very close relation...

 **Could Ash win or lose?Thx for you guys support.Stay tuned for more of these.bye** **The end of this chapter.**


	4. reunion

_This is the new chapter_

 _During the fight,Ash realised that his pokemons are not strong enough. They had used too much energy defending James' pokemon attack. They could barely fight back.Ash prayed to himself,'Please,Pikachu,don't fight me...'_

 _James shouted '_ Hah,their pokemon are about to faint,prepare for the final blow!Sceptile!use giga drain!Pikachu,use quick attack!'Suddenly Ash shouted'Pikachu,do you really forgot what we have gone through these years?''Pika?...'A lot of memories floated in Pikachu's mind.He realised who is his real owner.He turned against James and attacked him with thunderbolt.'Damn,pikachu now remembered Ash again.Return,Secptile!'Then he was blasted off again by Pikachu.'Mehhh...'

'Pikachu,you are back!How I missed you!However,Pikachu electrified Ash well,again,and turned his face into a charcoal colour.'Thats...quite a way too meet again...'

Meanwhile,in the team rocket base,James thought,maybe I should use them for experiments instead...

 **This is da new chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.Stay tuned.**

 **:p**


	5. Another danger

After James was deafeated by Ash,he decided to go back to theor start:using machines.He said,'hmm...I think I can use Ash's pokemon...'

Back at Ash's home,although Ash was happy for the reunion,he still have a lot of pokemons to save,almost all pokemon are still captured by team rocket,and he don't know what will they do to them.He suffered insommia for the rest for the night.A lot of thoughts appeared in Ash's mind.'Should I rush to save them,or should I wait and see?I don't know...'

Back at the team rocket base,James was working hard,making his new invention.Jessie said,'Why are you still making inventions?We have a lot of pokemons right now!'James said,'However,Ash has gone through a lot with them.Everytime we use them in battle,they will remember him again and turn against us!We already lost Pikachu!' 'Whattt!!!!'Shouted Jessie.'I know!Thats why I am making the stupid machine!Here,help me insert this...'

The next morning,Ash decided to go out for a walk.He didn't expect team rocket to come again this quick.However,they really did come.'Prepare for trouble!'

'And make it double!'

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth!'

'That's right!'

'It's you bastards again!' 'Yeah,but this time we have our new invention,mechanized Arceus.Prepare for your doom!!!'

 **Uh oh.Could Ash survive this attack?Thanks for your comments.Stay tuned for the next chapter.Byeeeee!** **The end of ch5**


	6. new threat

**this is ch 6** **Ash encountered the new,terrifying mecha arceus.The team rocket boasted'Hah!It can use different kinds of moves.Just like the real Arceus!And,for the best part,we are using your pokemon to use different moves!Hahahahahah...'** **'These fucking bitches...Pikachu,use thunderbolt,metapod use vine whip!'**

'It is no use...We are going to take all the pokemon you saved!Use water pulse!'said Jessie.

Even Ash has insane wins by telling Pikachu to try harder and ignoring type differences,but this is more difficult.The mecha arceus is powered by a variety of pokemon,having their power combined means Ash is technically facing a few opponoments.Even worse,since team rocket's mecha arceus has a huge variety of moves to choose from,so they can just have to pick the move that counters Ash's pokemon.This put Ash in a tough situation.Pikachu,use iron tail!Then use quick attack!''It is no use,kid.You are just wasting time.Hand over Pikachu and I will spare you.Deal or not?'

'No,I won't hand over Pikachu that easy.I will try even harder.Go,Pikachu use electric ball!''Then we have to use full power,All weapons strike!!!'shouted Team rocket.Two huge energy crashed into each other,creating a large force which made Ash struggled to stand.After a few seconds,the energy began to fade.Dust settled back on the ground.

However,Ash's team only have Pikachu left,but the mecha Arceus only suffered minor damage.'I with fight with my last pokemon!'said Ash.'I think you should give up.The game is settled.Your Pikachu will be ours!'Said James.'Oh yeah?I still have my trusty Pikachu.I can still turn the tide!'Said Ash,without fear.'Haha,that puny Pikachu can't defeat our us!'

 **This is the end,could Ash save the day,or will he fail?Please comment and also give me some ideas for my next fiction.Stay tuned for more!P.s.I am a noob.**


	7. the battle

**I am almost ded.pls gimme aome ideas for later stories!p.s. I am really a noob** **This is chapter 7**

.(also mecha arceus will be called mecha llamagod)

Ash said'Fuckkkkkk!'That stupid mecha llamagod is killing me!Pikachu,use iron tail!'.'Lol,your attacks were soooooo weak that it didn't even do damage!Try harder next time!'Said Jessie.In fury,Ash telled Pikachu to do every single move that Pikachu have learned.However, the mech llamagod is too strong.Ash needed a plan.He decided keep attacking the mecha llamagod by using thunderbolts and iron tail.However,team rocket easily counters it by using moves that counters Pikachu.Therefore Pikachu needed to use more energy to make this battle a tie.

Soon enough,Pikachu's energy began to diminish.His attacks got slower and slower.Later he was not able to keep up with the continueous fire from team rocket.Pikachu was about to faint.At this moment,Ash had to make a decision:Either continue or run away.If Ash continues,Pikachu will faint and team rocket could capture him easily.If he ran,Pikachu could regain a bit of energy.However, using the mecha llamagod,team rocket could find them within a few minutes.Also,Ash didn't like giving up a pokemon battle.How would he decide?

Team rocket said'Looks like you are about to lose,if you give us your pikachu we could spare you,perhaps.' 'No I will never give you bitches my pikachu!'said Ash,in fury.'Hah,then prepare for your doom!Fire!!!'

 **Uh oh.Will Ash lose this battle?Or a miracle happens?Stay tuned for the next chapter!If you guys want me to do some more fanfiction,please give me some ideas about it.**


	8. rip

**Hi.This is chapter 8.Also pls click dat like button if you like it.Can you guys give me some ideas about later fanfictions?I will give you guys a shoutout for that.** **This is chapter 8**

Team rocket fired a devastating blow using the mech llamagod.The attack fired right towards Pikachu.Pikachu was hit and he fainted immediatly.Ash cried out,'Noooooo...F@#% you!'Team rocket said'Even if you have your Pikachu now,he won't be much use because he is badly wounded.He needed a long time to recover from that!Since Pikachu is now weak,we can capture him easily!LOL!'Although Ash was really triggered,he can do nothing.Team rocket used a pair of metal claws and grabbed away Pikachu from Ash.Ash tried to stop it,but he couldn't stop the huge claw from grabbing away Pikachu.He said'F#@ you!'

However,his bare hands soon ran out of strength and Pikachu was grabbed to the mech llamagod.Ash had to seperate with Pikachu again.The mech llamagod soon ran away to the team rocket base.

Even though Ash suffered this huge loss,he is now thinking of a plan to get back all of his pokemon.He soon decided to sneak inside the team rocket base and rescue them and,with a bit of luck,could find some overpowered pokemon gods.


End file.
